Madame Snowflake
by Madame Snowflake
Summary: Sébastienne is a 7th year transfer student at Hogwarts. Will she find love, or will she never get a boyfriend?


Madame Snowflake  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
"The whole art of teaching is only the art of awakening the natural curiosity of young minds for the purpose of satisfying it afterwards" -Anatole France  
  
"Look!" "There she goes!" "I wonder what she's thinking about..." followed Sébastienne Dumont around the hall like flies on a decomposing hamburger. People here in England, she thought, can be so rude. Imagine if they were the ones who had to go to a different school in a different country. It didn't help that she stood out naturally with her jet black hair down to her hips, pale white skin and sky-blue eyes.  
  
Let them laugh. Let them stare. She would show them what a true Canadian girl was capable of. Make that a true Canadian witch. She smiled at the recollection of her home country. What was so good about England that Canada didn't have? A good school for Witches and Wizards of course! Sébastienne had been going to school in France (Beauxbatons Acadamy) but now her family had transferred to England and wanted to be closer to her.  
  
Transferring to Hogwarts had not been hard. She had not made many friends at Beauxbatons. She was looking forward to her 7th and final year at school and moving was not going to change that. She had followed the first-years on the boats across the lake and was now standing in line to get sorted into a House.  
  
Before that could happen, however, Dumbledore stood up and said, "I'm sure everyone has noticed that we have a new exchange student. I would like to present to you Sébastienne Dumont who had been going to Beauxbatons Acadamy. She will be passing her seventh year here at Hogwarts and we hope that she will have a wonderful time." Turning to her, he said, "If you would please, Miss Dumont..." Sébastienne walked up to the stool upon which sat a tattered old hat.  
  
She cautiously took the hat off the stool, sat down and gently placed the hat upon her head. "Hmmmm. Where to put you... You have great potential, you know. Slytherin would admire your many talents. But I think that you have too much good in you. If it's not Slytherin, you wouldn't be happy in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. So it better be GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted out loud and the table on Sébastienne's right cheered very loudly. She went and sat with a few other seventh years. After following their conversation for about 10 minutes, she realised that they were all very close. The three of them were Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and- Sébastienne gasped-Harry Potter! The famous Harry Potter was sitting beside her! When Harry caught her staring, she quickly spoke up, "You know, back where I come from, you're a hero, eh." The Boy Who Lived looked at her quizzically, "Are you from America?"  
  
"Ick! No," Sébastienne replied with a face of horror, "I'm from Canada, eh."  
  
"Ah," he replied, eyebrows raised, "Do you, by any chance-"  
  
"Go to school in a dogsled? Not have electricity? Live off bear and raw seals?" she interrupted rather testily.  
  
"Er, I just wanted to know of you played Quidditch."  
  
"Oh. Yes I do!"  
  
Harry smiled, "House team tryouts are coming up. I'm Seeker and my friend Ron here is Keeper and Team Captain. What position do you play?"  
  
"I play Chaser or Beater."  
  
"Chaser is a good thing. We don't have very many good ones... So, have you met the Head Boy and Girl?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Well, Hermione here is Head Girl," Hermione broke her lips off Ron for a second and waved, "They haven't seen each other for the whole summer," whispered Harry, "And the Head Boy is Malfoy over there," he pointed with disgust to the Slytherin table where a pale blond boy sat between a blonde girl and a big burly 7th year.  
  
"I take it you don't get along very well."  
  
"I loathe, despise, detest and hate his weasely black guts."  
  
"Hmm. Makes sense. In Hogwarts, A History they said that the House rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was very strong."  
  
Harry smiled, "You should really talk to Hermione. That's her favourite book you know. I think she'd memorised every word by 3rd year."  
  
"I'll talk to her in our dorm. She looks kinda busy right now."  
  
Sébastienne and Harry shared a snicker and then went back to their food, a conversation of Quidditch and watching Hermione and Ron try to eat between kisses.  
  
Finally, after everyone was done eating and the food disappeared, Professor Dumbledore stood up and made announcements, "A reminder to all students that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits. Mr Filch would also like the remind everyone that Dungbombs are not allowed. The list of some 703 items is now posted on the door of each dormitory," here Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged a knowing look, "I would also like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr Joshua Ryan. That is all. Goodnight!"  
  
Sébastienne followed Harry to the Gryffindor tower. "Silver Hat," said Harry, "That's the password, don't forget it unless you want to be stuck outside all night." As they entered into the Gryffindor Common Room, Sébastienne gasped. It was so nice! Better than Beauxbatons at any rate! Harry noticed her shocked expression and smiled. "We got here before the first years," he said, "Girls' dormitories are on the right. If you need anything ask Hermione."  
  
"Thank you," said Sébastienne.  
  
"Goodnight," said Harry, "We have classes in the morning, don't forget."  
  
"Goodnight Harry," replied Sébastienne.  
  
And with that she went up the stairs and collapsed into her wonderful four- poster bed. There wasn't time to admire the beauty of the room before Sébastienne was fast asleep. It had been a long day. 


End file.
